


You're worth the wait

by LadySt0rm



Series: Worth (Spideypool) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Devotion, Getting Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Self-sacrificing Wade Wilson, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySt0rm/pseuds/LadySt0rm
Summary: When Peter gets hit by sex pollen, Wade resorts to drastic measures in order not to take advantage.





	1. Chapter 1

It became almost like a running gag between the two of them, for Deadpool to attempt to ask Spiderman out during their regularly scheduled Tuesday night after-patrol get-together.

“Yo Spidey, hero of my heart, my precious, wanna go on a date with me?” Wade asked cheerfully as he took a big bite out of his taco, swinging his leg from the edge of the rooftop like a stereotypical high school girl.

Spiderman’s answering sigh was exasperated, even as he continued to stare out at his beloved city. “No, Wade, I don’t want to go on a date with you. My answer hasn’t changed since the last thirty two times you’ve asked me, you know.” Wade was certain that had Spidey’s face been visible, Wade would have been able to see rolling eyes of the eyeball-rolling-in-socket variety. Not that of course, there was anything wrong with eyeballs rolling out of its socket. Wade loved himself a good eyeball-rolling-out-of-socket experience, and would gladly deliver one to any scum or low-life he had been hired to take out.

“Oooh, someone’s been keeping count!” Wade giggled as he hummed a ditty under his breath. “That makes it…eight months’ worth of Taco Tuesdays now? Third time’s the charm they say, but how many third times do I need?”

(Ha! You don’t seriously believe Spidey would ever go out with you, do you, shitface?)

**[You’ve been leaving it too long again, dear. Do remember to make a lobotomy appointment sometime soon, alright?]**

_I know that, but it doesn’t keep me from trying! A man can dream,_ Wade told the boxes, even as he eyed Spiderman’s lithe figure out of the corner of his eyes.

Spiderman laughed at that after he finished his own taco with one big bite. “Keep on trying, Wade, and you’ll find out.” Without further warning, he leaped from the building and swung away into the night.

“I love your ass, Baby Boy!” Wade yelled after Spiderman happily, admiring that agile and lithe form, sleek muscles clad in figure-hugging spandex. Deep in his heart, he knew that he didn’t stand a chance. Spiderman was way out of his league, but well, the man was the first person to show kindness to Wade in a very long time. And yes, he knew that Spidey barely tolerated him, was probably humouring him out of the goodness of his spidery heart most of the time, but that did not change the fact that other than Weasel, Spidey was about his only friend in the whole of New York right now. And so, Wade had fallen so hard and fast that he might as well be at the deepest, bottom-most part of the pit right now.

(The Pit.)

**[Fits with the whole burnt to a crisp theme he has going for him, doesn’t it]**

Ignoring the boxes, Wade sighed wistfully. A man could dream indeed.

* * *

 

A dream. This had to be a dream, right? Or a fucking hallucination. Right, Wade was betting on the latter.

Only an intense, mind-fucking hallucination could explain why Spidey was here, in his apartment, at two o’clock in the middle of the night, pulling off his own mask and exposing his secret identity. To Wade. The Merc with a Mouth. Sure, Spidey and him had hung out at his apartment a couple of times to watch TV and play video games, but always in their masks. Spidey had always been big on the whole secret identity thing, which Wade understood. He himself had not cared much about keeping his identity secret, because he frankly had no one left to protect. And yes, right now Wade was maskless, but only because he had not been expecting any visitors. Well, he was still suited up, sans gloves and mask, so that had to count for something eh?

And Wade was rambling. Because one corner of his brain was still frozen in shocked awe when Spidey had discarded his mask – the latter had revealed large, hazel-brown doe-like eyes and a tousled mess of soft-looking brown hair. Wade felt his heart’s pace jackrabbit up as quickly as a rocket.

(Holy fuck.)

**[Bambi eyes. Lovely, lovely bambi eyes. If he hadn’t told us he was eighteen, we’d have thought he’s jailbait.]**

(He looks so fucking young and innocent. Pure. And sweet.)

Honestly? Knowing Spidey’s personality alone, after interacting with him for the past year, was more than enough for Wade to fall in ~~love~~ lust and now having a face to put to that name? Wade was in deep-fucking-shit. There was no escape route for him this time.

“What are you doing?!!” Those brown eyes closed, as if in pain. Oops. Wade was panicking and his voice might have come out shriller than expected.

“I need you, Wade,” Fluttering his eyes open, Spiderman gasped out, reaching out for Wade with his hands. Wade’s hairless eyebrows shot almost to the top of his forehead. That sounded like a line from a really bad porno, and was not something he ever expected to hear from the mouth of Spiderman. He squinted at the younger man suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. Was this a joke? Some sort of prank? Some dare that Spidey had to accomplish in order to win a bet? Well, Wade was not the best mercenary in business for nothing. His powers of observation, when he deigned to use them, were in a league of his own…His thoughts trailed off when he noticed that Spidey’s face was extremely red. Unnaturally so in fact. The teenager’s eyes were glassy and his pupils blown wide – classic signs of someone who had been drugged.

Well. Shit. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner, but frankly, all of his attention had been focused on Spidey’s big reveal just now.

“Hey, hey, Spidey, what happened to you?” Wade surged forward for a closer look.

Spiderman did not answer. Instead, he launched his spandex-clad body at Wade and planted a kiss on Wade’s scarred cheek. And really that should have been the first clue. Who in their right mind would even want Wade when they could see his bare face?

(No one in their right mind, really.)

**[But hey, you have someone _not_ in his right mind in front of you right now!]**

_Shut it, I’m busy._ Now was not the time for self-pity or arguments. The million-dollar question was, what should Wade do right now?

And while Wade was off thinking deep thoughts, Spidey had manhandled him into a bear-hug and had progressed to humping his freaking thighs. It was as if Spidey’s brain had no higher function but to attempt to get off, Wade could see that from his overall behaviour. And yes, Spidey’s hard cock felt delicious through Wade’s leather suit, and Wade could think of a hundred and one things to do with the sweet sensation of friction and…

Wade took a deep breath. Seriously, he was not a saint or a sage, alright? The universe loved to fuck with him, he got that, but to expect him to keep his hands and dick to himself while Spiderman – the same fucking Spiderman with whom he was infatuated, and had been so for the better part of the year – was kissing and rubbing himself all over him? His life was indeed an endless series of trainwrecks, and he could see that the train he was aboard was about to go over the cliff.

“Baby Boy, hey, you don’t want this, trust me,” Wade said frantically as he tried to keep the horny and eager – _but not in his right mind_ – teenager at arm’s length. “You’re going to get through this, and when you do, you’re going to be seriously pissed at me. Might even break your ‘no killing’ rule just to murder me, eh?

“Thing is, I can’t stay dead, so come to your senses and let me off, will ya?” Wade all but begged desperately, finally resorting to lightly slapping Spidey’s cheeks in an attempt to bring him back to his senses. Unfortunately, it didn’t work and Spidey’s face just flushed impossibly redder.

**[Simply delectable.]**

(Fuck him, throw him onto the ground, rip his clothes off and ravish him!)

**[He’s practically begging for it! Look, just fuck him already. When was the last time you had sex huh? With someone other than your right hand or Sparkly the Unicorn. And here he is, all drugged up and ready for your pleasure.]**

(It’s easier to seek forgiveness than permission after all. Who knows, he might even thank you for it. Just imagine…he’d be the best lay you’ve had in years!)

 _Spidey means more than that to us!_ Wade all but hissed at Yellow, annoyed at the box’s suggestion. Flipping them the metaphorical finger, he tried to block them out while thinking of a solution to this problem.

Trouble was, Wade was not certain that he could keep his libido in check, regardless of his best intentions. As he tried to subdue a struggling and squirming Spidey without hurting him, which was practically a Herculean task all by itself due to the latter’s super strength, he felt his own cock lengthening and hardening until Wade Jr. was as hard as diamonds. And could probably pierce through rock. A spandex-clad, deliciously squirming, supple and bouncy ass that one could bounce quarters off would be an easy target.

 _No! Bad Deadpool. Stop thinking about Spidey’s ass!_ With a swift hook to Spidey’s ankle, he all but slammed Spiderman to the ground, ass first. But apparently Wade had not thought through this move very clearly, for it left him prone over Spiderman’s legs, with his face right at Spiderman’s bulging and obscene-looking crotch.

 _Whoa, someone’s packing, Baby Boy…_ Wade found himself licking his lips appreciatively, thinking of what that thick, hard cock could do to him. It would feel so good, he knew, if he were to let Spidey just stick it into his ass and pound the ever-living-shit out of him.

But no, Wade could not let Spidey just fuck him either. Either way, rape was rape, no matter if Spiderman was on top or at the bottom. And Wade hated rapists with a passion; Wade might be many unsavoury things, deserved death and suffering and all that shit, but he was not about to lower himself to that level. He’d stab himself before he ever could… _Holy motherfucker! Hold that thought!_

(What thought? Think sense, would ya?)

**[You should make sense in your own head, don’t you think?]**

_Stabbing!_ That was the solution. Or rather, the solution was something that the word ‘stabbing’ had brought to mind – his beautiful, sweet little lady, his trusty, sharp dagger that he kept right in the sheath strapped to his left calf. With some effort, Wade sat on Spidey’s waist, holding down the latter’s wrists still single-handedly. With his other hand, he unzipped the hidden zipper on the pants of his suit, pulled his turgid, purplish, and very much erect cock free and…

(Oh no no no no. ARE YOU CRAZY?)

**[Crazier than usual, Yellow means. Why’re you doing this to yourself again? Run it by us, do tell.]**

Wade grinned viciously and smirked at the voices in his head. _Because someone needs to control this body and it clearly isn’t going to be you two._

Letting go of Spidey’s wrists for one quick moment, he used one free hand to hold his rock hard cock in place. With the other, he unsheathed his dagger and with a swift, forceful and crisply efficient stroke, Wade brought it slashing down through his erect cock… severing it completely. 

The intense, sharp and burning agony shot through his sensitive nerves in the vicinity of his crotch, alighting it in flames of _painful, tormenting_ sensation. Wade bit back a strangled scream and dropped the dagger and the limp, flaccid, _severed_ flesh onto the nearby floor. It was one thing to blow himself to smithereens or to lose the whole lower half of his body in a fight, quite another to intentionally and purposefully slice off his own dick.

The voices had been silenced for the moment, as they usually did when Wade’s body experienced high levels of trauma, leaving Wade with only a writhing Spiderman beneath him for company. And thank the fucking gods, for although a thread of lust immediately spiked through Wade at that sight, he no longer had the means to do anything about it. And the almost overwhelming pain would distract him from further sexy thoughts.

Tenderly laying a hand on those flushed, soft cheeks, Wade told Spiderman, “Don’t worry, Spidey, I’m going to take good care of you. Won’t let anything or anyone hurt you, including myself.”

In the end, Wade coaxed Spiderman into freeing his erection and putting Wade’s straw-berry flavoured lubricant and ultra-comfortable, high-end and exquisite fleshlight to good use.

And when Spiderman had finally climaxed multiple times and the aphrodisiac/drug had run its course, Wade carefully cleaned up the former’s body with the softest and cleanest flannel he could find in his house, taking care to pull up the tight spandex pants of Spidey’s Spiderman suit pants. Wade didn’t think Spidey would want him to undress his unconscious self, and he was trying everything he could to gain brownie points. If there was any hope for him to remain as Spidey’s friend after this incident…well, Wade would do almost anything to earn that chance.

Slowly, Wade laid Spidey back on the couch, which was piled high with the most comfortable blankets he could scrounge up. He stroked Spidey’s soft cheek with one fingertip, as if Spidey was the most fragile, precious and delicate flower in the universe. Savouring the moment. Treasuring the close proximity. Trying to memorise every single detail of Spidey’s face.

For Wade was certain, as sure as the sun rose from the east, that as soon as Spidey woke and realised what had happened to him, it’d be the last of their friendship.

(If it was even a friendship to him.)

**[I’d be fucking surprised if you ranked anywhere higher than a tolerable acquaintance. And that’s only ‘cause Spiderman is too kind for this world.]**

Wade smiled grimly. _And don’t I know it._

Shaking himself, Wade refused to let his thoughts trap him into a downwards spiral of depression. That way only ended in a couple of bullets to his head, and Wade could not afford to do that right now. Not whilst Spidey needed to be taken care of.

Ignoring the burning sensation in his crotch and the unbearable itch spreading like wildfire throughout that area that heralded the beginning of new cell growth, Wade’s mind had already flitted onward to the next matter. _Pancakes! I bet Spidey will be hungry when he wakes! All that activity…_

And then he strode towards the kitchen like a man with a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, kudos and subscriptions:) Without which, there wouldn't have been a Part 2. You folks made this happen!

When Peter finally came back to his senses, he found that he could recall everything that he had seen, heard and done during that period of time when his senses had taken leave of him. Planting his face in his hands, he groaned and wished that he had not managed to remember a single thing.

Amnesia would be better than this, Peter told himself. Of all the mortifying, death-by-embarrassment kind of situations that he had faced since he became a teenager, this ranked right at the very top. He had just _masturbated_ loudly and openly in front of Wade after attempting to sexually assault his friend.

“God, kill me now,” Peter mumbled into his hands. How could he face Wade after what he had done the previous night? The next time he encountered the Lizard, he was so going to pummel his erstwhile Professor into submission. Whatever did the Lizard need with sex pollen anyway? And right theeeeere was a mental image that Peter so did not need…

“Hey Spidey...” came a nervous sounding voice from his right. Peter let his hands drop, cracking open an eye only to see one Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, bare-faced but fully suited up, walking towards him with a stack of Mickey Mouse-shaped pancakes in his hands. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Peter muttered, feeling a flush creep up his face as his eyes lingered on Wade’s toned, muscular body in that skin-tight leather suit, recalling to mind the very embarrassing situation in which he had found himself the previous night…including the other man's words and actions the night before. Wade had been a complete gentleman during the whole time. It was something which Peter didn’t know Wade, or rather, Deadpool had in him, something which awoke confused, fluttery feelings in the pits of his stomach. Feelings which Peter did not wish to identify at the moment, not now when he was feeling raw and tender all over, rather like a wound left open and exposed. Instead, he shovelled pancakes into his mouth speedily, as if doing so would prevent him from thinking overly much. And the pancakes were fluffy and delicious, but even the most appetizing pancakes in the world were not enough to distract Peter from his thoughts today.

Never again did Peter wish to go through the horrifying experience of being unable to control his own actions, of being a slave to his lust, as he had been the previous night. Maybe in another situation Peter would have been able to enjoy the intimate actions with this man ( _and did that thought really just flash through his mind?_ ), but not when he was not in full possession of his mental faculty.

Still, all these feelings and introspection stuff could be saved for later. Biting his lips after he had finished the last bite of pancakes on his plate, Peter tried to prepare himself. What he had to do now was to apologise for his actions. For Wade had been as much a victim of this as he was – Peter certainly had not asked for _his_ permission last night.

“I'm sorry, Wade,” Peter blurted out in contrition. “It was the Lizard, he did something, I was careless, I shouldn’t have fallen for – ”

“Stop right there, Spidey,” Wade interrupted with a sad smile. “You don’t have to explain. I get it. I won’t hold it against you. If you were in your right mind, you wouldn’t have jumped me. No one would have and I don’t blame you, nor do I hold you responsible. Who would want to fuck this, after all?” He gestured at his entire body self-depreciatingly, but Peter could hear the bitterness in his voice.

“Hang on,” Peter managed to say after he had processed Wade's little speech. He gave Wade an incredulous look. “You think I'm apologising because I regret jumping your bones in the cold light of the day?”

The look that Wade shot him was one of pure anguish. He seemed to hunch in on himself, and started muttering to himself furiously. Peter's sharp ears caught words of harsh disparagement, all of which were directed towards Wade himself.

 _Wow. Way to go, Parker. Open mouth, insert foot much?_ To his surprise, Peter found that his heart ached dully as he took in the sight of the six-feet tall mercenary lowering his head to avoid Peter’s eyes, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. A very large and very dangerous puppy who killed people as easily as breathing, but still adorable. And Peter would have to think about those _indecipherable_ feelings later. For now, Peter shoved them to one corner of his mind and frantically tried to explain, “It’s not like that, Wade!”

When Wade shook his head in disbelief and tried to turn away, Peter panicked. He had one moment to register that yes, his web shooters were still on his wrists, before his instincts got the better of him. The next moment, he had shot out his webs, taken Wade by surprise and…all but webbed Wade to the nearest wall.

Grabbing Wade by the shoulders in his moment of anxiousness, Peter insistently said, “Wade, shut up and listen to me. I wasn’t apologising because I regretted my actions. I was apologising because I _regretted what I did_.” He paused, tilted his head, then screwed his eyes shut in concentration, before frowning.

“No, that didn’t come out right,” Peter took a deep breath before continuing earnestly, “What I’m trying to say, Wade, is that I’m sorry for…forcing myself on you last night! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable! I’m sorry!” He blushed slightly, recalling all the ways in which he had gotten up close and _personal_ with his friend last night…and then he couldn’t help but recall the full extent of what Wade had done to help Peter. What Wade had sacrificed for Peter.

“Oh my god,” Peter’s hands clutched Wade’s shoulders with strength bordering on that of a superhuman as horror filled his eyes. “You cut off your own dick…are you okay? Are you still injured?!”

* * *

 

Against his will, Wade’s nerves all but trilled in excitement as Spidey webbed him to the wall and proceeded to _manhandle_ him. All the blood in his head was rushing towards his groin, and he was really thankful that his dick had all but grown back over the night. Forceful, powerful Spiderman was way too hot, and _he really couldn’t be expected to think_ when his biggest crush had him pressed up against the wall like this. And with him being all webbed up too.

_Damn! I think I might be developing a kink for being manhandled!_

(You already had that kink, you kinky bastard. And fact is, you have a kink for everything Spidey does to you. How many kinks do we have anyway?)

**[We’ve lost track of how many kinks we have by now, Yellow. The words you want are – Countless. Innumerable.]**

But when Spidey started apologising again, Wade forced himself to listen, if only so that he could tell Spidey that he didn’t need or deserve any apologies. And when Wade heard Spidey’s words and discerned the underlying concern, he almost burst into laughter. In essence, it boiled down to this – Spidey, like the true superhero he was, was worried about consent issues. Wade did not have the guts to admit to Spiderman that the latter could do anything to him, including cutting off Wade’s dick and making him eat it raw, and Wade would allow it. Would let him do anything and everything under the sun to Wade. When it came to Spidey, ‘No’ wasn’t ever a word in Wade’s dictionary.

(Oh, our Baby Boy is so precious! He doesn’t know that Big Boy here would let himself be led out onto the streets on only a leash and collar if he so much as crooks a finger!)

**[Hush now. The big guy needs to reassure Spidey right now.]**

For once, Whitey and Wade were in concurrence. Wade immediately assured Spidey, “No need for apologies, healing factor here remember?  Nothing you do would harm me permanently, Spidey. I’m fine! Everything’s peachy! I could even show you, if you wanted!” The last he added with a wink and a leer, so used to using crude humour to deflect any emotional moments that he did not even consider how it would sound right now.

(Bad move, Big Boy. He doesn’t need any reminders of sex right now.)

**[And especially not sex with you.]**

Wade’s grin froze in consternation. Dimly, he registered that Spiderman had started to furrow his brows as Wade was speaking but…wait a minute, was that a blush on his face? Or was it a flush of anger? Either way, Wade did not mean to make Spiderman uncomfortable.

“Sorry, Spidey,” Wade whispered as he shifted his weight from side to side. The webs were getting tighter and more uncomfortable the more he moved, but he was not about to reveal that to Spiderman. Spidey could web him up anytime he wanted, Wade’s hard-on was testament to how much he was currently enjoying this. But he hoped that Spidey had not noticed – Spidey did not need to be disturbed by Wade’s highly active libido right now, not so soon after his close shave with the sex pollen. If Wade had his hands free, he’d rather cut off his own dick again than to expose Spidey to any possible distress.  “Didn’t mean to discomfort you.”

(You are a big old creep.)

“No! You don’t have to apologise, I wasn’t discomfited, or anything.” Spiderman rubbed his hands through his hair in apparent nervousness, then said abruptly, “I gotta go. Thanks for…thanks for the pancakes, Wade. And everything else.” After using one of the many knives strewn around the room to slice through webs to release Wade, hesitantly, Spidey reached out and grasped Wade’s bare hand with his own.

Wade’s brain short-circuited at that. Was Spidey, free from any influence of the mind, really _touching_ him voluntarily? And his bare, scarred and sore-encrusted skin at that. Gods, how long had it been since anyone had touched him with positive intentions?

Before Wade could get his brain online again, Spidey had released his hand and shouted out a hasty “Goodbye” before leaving his house via the nearest open window, taking the time only to pull his Spiderman mask over his head.

Leaving behind a very confused Wade Winston Wilson who stared at his own hand, the hand that Spidey had touched, in wondrous bafflement. Talk about mixed signals.

_Guys...so should I be blowing my brains out or singing to the moon? Are Spidey and I still friends?_

(No clue. His abrupt departure on one hand implies that he’d rather not see you again…)

**[And him touching your hand on the other hand at least means that he’d like to continue being friends.]**

(Take a rain check.)

**[Wait a few days before you sound him out.]**

Ultimately, it appeared that was the only thing Wade could do. Wait on Spidey’s mercy.

It was nothing new really, and something that Wade was used to. In the end, he shrugged and accepted it. Settled in for the wait, however long it might take. For Spidey’s friendship meant the world to him.

* * *

 

Swinging from building to building, headed to his nearest stash of civilian clothing, Peter’s face flamed with embarrassment. God, he was really an awkward nerd, wasn’t he? He had all but run out on Wade just now, simply because he didn’t think he could put off his self-introspection session any longer. If he had stayed any longer, those feelings he had would have overwhelmed him. And he had to get a handle on how he truly felt about Wade Winston Wilson before he could interact with the man again.

The previous night had certainly been an eye-opening experience, mostly because it had all hit Peter over the head with the fact that he was attracted to Deadpool. Those flirtatious comments, which were pretty much standard for the Merc with a Mouth, which Peter had in the past let roll off his back so easily, had suddenly taken on a whole new level of meaning for him. And when he had touched Wade’s hands directly…those soft, fluttery feelings in his heart…Perhaps all along, those feelings had been there, but Peter had never had cause to discover it, or to face it. After all, he had closed himself off ever since Gwen…But the previous night had been a catalyst.

Neither was the mercenary’s feelings or sincerity in question. The man had cut off his own dick for him! Peter was pretty sure that while that did not guarantee a You’re-my-one-true-love level of affection, it probably at least meant a I’m-serious-about-you intention on Wade’s part. This was _Deadpool_ , a dangerous and skilled mercenary with a high body count under his belt. If he had not been so concerned about Peter’s health, comfort and mental well-being, there had been plenty of other ways for him to resolve the situation without slicing off his own cock. Mixed amidst the horror, Peter was strangely touched whenever he re-lived that scene in his mind. Talk about devotion.

So. It all boiled down to this. Peter liked Wade. And was attracted to him. Wade liked Peter a lot too. What then, was stopping Peter from getting together with Wade?

The fact that Wade was a mercenary who killed people for money? Well, Peter was not okay with that but it helped that Wade killed only bad guys. Besides, plenty of boyfriends hated their significant other’s job. It was not like Peter had to _like_ Wade’s job in order to date him.

Or was it that Wade was clearly clinically insane? It wasn’t like that was new, and it did not stop Peter from being hopelessly attracted to the guy. Peter _liked_ Wade’s particular brand of insanity.

As for Wade’s face…well, Wade wasn’t going to win any modelling award, but it was not like looks featured heavily in Peter’s criteria when he looked for a partner. Wade’s looks were just that – part of him, but Peter was attracted to all of Wade, not only his face or body.

In fact, Wade was practically immortal and could take care of himself. That was, in itself, one major plus point in his favour for Peter, who had already lost so many people whom he treasured in life.

So what was stopping Peter?

 _Nothing,_ Peter realised. Absolutely nothing was stopping him from dating Wade.

A large grin lit up Peter’s face as he came to that realisation.

* * *

 

The thirty-third time Spiderman and Deadpool met on the rooftop for Taco Tuesday, the awkward silence was so thick that Spiderman and Deadpool stared at each other through their masks for a whole minute before Deadpool tentatively offered Spiderman a bag of tacos.

Then, it was as if a spell had been broken. After ripping off their masks, side by side they sat on the rooftop, falling easily into their usual back-and-forth banter, as they ate their supper in an atmosphere of comfortable camaraderie. Alas, as all good things did, soon enough their time together came to an end.

“Well, it’s been fun and all but I gotta be going. Places to unalive, people to visit, and all that shit…or was it the other way round?” Wade tilted his head slightly in contemplation before deciding that it didn’t matter. Then, at his boxes’ prompting, he decided to put his plan to skedaddle into action. He didn’t want to outstay his welcome after all, even though Spidey had been magnanimous enough to continue with Taco Tuesdays even after that whole sex pollen debacle. With a wave goodbye, he was about to jump off the rooftop when he heard Spidey call his name.

“Hey, Wade, I think you forgot to ask me a question,” Spiderman said from behind Wade.

(Holy shit!)

**[Is he asking what I think he’s asking?]**

(Don’t get your hopes up, Big Boy.)

“What question?” Wade squeaked even as hope, tiny, desperate and intense, sparked within his rapidly beating, traitorous heart. He couldn’t help it. Time and again, Wade would be that sucker who never learnt.

“The question that you’ve asked me thirty-two times previously,” Spiderman murmured in a husky voice.

“Spidey, do you wanna build a snowman?” Wade tried as he turned around. When he saw that Spiderman’s expression looked thoroughly unamused, he squeaked and tried again, “Baby Boy, do you wanna…wanna go on a date with me?”

The silence was killing him. But that stance, that smile, those beautiful eyes that glinted with amusement and an indescribable emotion…it all seemed to feed that small spark of hope in Wade’s core. Licking his lips in nervous anticipation, Wade allowed an uncertain smile to blossom on his scarred lips.

Then Spidey spoke and Wade strained his ears to catch every word, such was the power that Spidey had over him at that very moment. The power to lift him up to the high heavens or throw him down into the deepest depths of hell. A power that Wade had granted to the other man when he had lost his heart to him, many, many nights ago.

“Yes, Wade, I do. And my name’s Peter. Peter Parker.”

And wasn’t that the loveliest name ever to grace Wade’s ears.

_Worth the wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I've always thought of Wade as someone who would be considerate and something of a gentleman (in some aspects) to his love interest:)


End file.
